Post bellum
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Beaucoup de morts, des changements mais aussi des statistiques. Celle sur la Magie Pure, qui s'éteint. Une loi votée, l'espoir de tout arranger grâce à une nouvelle génération de Sang-Pur. Quelles incidences aura cette loi pour Neville.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Post bellum **²**

**Couple** : Neville/Draco

**Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il y aura des relations entre hommes.

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Romance/Family

**Résumé** : Beaucoup de morts, des changements mais aussi des statistiques. Celle sur la Magie Pure, qui s'éteint. Une loi votée, l'espoir de tout arranger grâce à une nouvelle génération de Sang-Pur. Quelles incidences aura cette loi pour Neville. Slash Neville/ Draco

**Situation** : Si j'ai réussi, j'ai suivi les tomes, jusqu'à la bataille finale. Ne pas prendre en compte l'épilogue de la saga.

**Disclaimer** : Même si j'aimerais que cela soit le contraire, les personnages**³** ainsi que l'univers appartiennent entre autre à JKR. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter afin d'écrire pour mon plaisir _**et le vôtre**._

**Particularité****s** : Les POV de Neville seront écrits normalement, et ceux de Draco en italique. Les journées _(semaines, mois ou années)_ seront séparées par une barre, mais les moments au sein d'une même journée, eux, le seront par des bulles.

**Béta lectrice** : Abby915

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai juste envie de publier cet Os que j'ai écrit en trois jours, suite à un film qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire _[American Party]._ Bonne lecture !

**Note Vivi64** :Oh la la, je rougis, je rougis *_SBAF (se met une claque)*._ Bonjour et bienvenue dans la fic de notre génialissime auteure _*hein ? J'en fais trop ?*. _En espérant que vous aussi apprécierez cette histoire comme je l'ai appréciée.

* * *

><p>La guerre était finie depuis un peu plus d'un an, et rien n'avait changé. Ou si… mais pas comme le monde sorcier l'avait imaginé.<p>

Le Mage Noir était mort, laissant Harry vainqueur. Là, les choses auraient dû s'améliorer, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas.

Et j'étais là, aujourd'hui, parce que je n'avais pas eu de chance. Comme depuis très longtemps. Depuis que j'étais né, en fait.

Depuis que le jour de ma naissance avait été un facteur important et que cela m'avait enlevé mes parents. Depuis qu'une prophétie, qui ne me concernait pas d'ailleurs, avait placé une cible sur ma famille.

Mais j'avais fait avec ce manque de chance le long de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En ce jour où ma chance était encore absente.

La guerre avait tué beaucoup de Sang-Pur ainsi que d'autres, et depuis un an des lois étaient passées, sans oublier les médico-chercheurs qui avaient établi leurs statistiques. Le monde sorcier renaissait. Mais s'éteignait aussi selon une étude officielle.

La Magie qui nous créait était de plus en plus faible, les nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlé étant plus nombreux.

Les Sang-Pur, qui avaient en partie débuté cette guerre désormais finie, étaient en train de s'éteindre. Beaucoup n'avaient plus qu'un seul membre pour faire perdurer une longue lignée.

Et ma vie avait basculé en un an.

J'avais perdu mon innocence au moment où ma baguette avait tué, j'avais aussi perdu toute bonne humeur depuis que j'avais perdu ma grand-mère. Et j'ai perdu mon sourire depuis que Luna s'était mariée à un sorcier venant de Salem, qui, comme elle, croyait à toutes ces sornettes sur les Ronflacks cornus et autres bizarreries.

J'avais perdu mon envie de vivre depuis presqu'un an et j'étais resté seul, ne reprenant pas mes études avec mes amis.

Harry et Ginny formaient depuis peu un couple des plus heureux, même dans l'ombre de la guerre et des morts trop nombreux qu'elle avait engendrés. Hermione et Ron suivaient le même chemin. Même Dean avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, en la personne de Seamus.

Qui auraient cru que ces deux-là étaient penchés vers les hommes ?

Je soufflai en entendant que c'était bientôt mon moment et sortis de mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de penser à autre chose.

Autre chose que cette loi, des plus archaïques, passée il y a trois mois, cette loi qui m'avait obligé à être ici aujourd'hui.

- Neville Londubat, souhaitez-vous prendre…

- Oui. Oui, je le veux, coupai-je le maître de cérémonie pour en finir au plus vite.

Je rouvris mes yeux ensuite et vis son regard compatissant.

Je ne voulais pas voir ces émotions dans les yeux des autres. Je ne voulais pas voir leur pitié envers moi. Ni leur regard heureux, eux qui avaient échappé à cette loi.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'en restant célibataire, j'allais devoir vivre « ça » ?

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que le manque de chance qui me suivait depuis toutes ces années allait encore frapper, ne me laissant aucun répit, et ce même maintenant que j'étais le dernier de ma famille encore vivant.

Mes parents ayant été soulagés de leur état et ma grand-mère m'ayant quitté peu après la fin de la guerre…

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage sorcier. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Je ne le fis pas et sans attendre, quittai ce lieu où je venais d'épouser une personne que mon cœur n'avait pas choisie.

Je passai devant mes amis, sans les saluer, et une fois en dehors du Ministère, je transplanai chez moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les heures depuis ce matin étaient passées et j'étais là, mangeant le contenu de mon assiette, seul.

Je ne me faisais aucun souci sur sa venue, les lois étant très bien faites et le serment du mariage étant une bonne motivation pour ne pas fuir. Mais je ne pouvais qu'espérer ne jamais devoir avoir à l'attendre ou même à m'être uni à lui par un mariage sorcier.

J'espérais aussi que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et ce depuis la mise en place de cette loi. Que mon nom et prénom écrits sur un bout de parchemin, mélangé à tant d'autres, n'avaient pas plongé ma vie dans cette chose qui me donnait envie de vomir le contenu de mon estomac. Que les derniers Sang-Pur de plusieurs familles n'avaient pas été contraints comme moi d'accepter cette situation et cela pour… _ça_.

- Maître, le nouveau maître est arrivé.

Je posai ma fourchette sur la table, la salissant du taboulé délicieux que je mangeais précédemment. Je relevai ensuite la tête et le vis, là, derrière mon elfe de maison.

Je ressentis de la haine envers lui, de la rage… mais aussi de la pitié. Il vivait la même situation que moi et rien que pour ça, je ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise dans cette petite maison en comparaison à son manoir. Mais j'étais le chef de famille, selon la place que j'avais tenue au sein de la guerre, et je n'avais pas choisi d'aller vivre dans ce manoir qui avait accueilli Celui-dont-on-ne-voulait-plus-prononcer-le-nom.

Je préférais rester vivre ici, dans cette modeste maison. Celle où j'avais vécu depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ma grand-mère m'avait toujours inculqué des valeurs, l'argent et les biens ne faisaient pas le bonheur comme elle le disait. C'était les personnes qui vous entouraient qui le faisaient.

J'étais un brin heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait tort, en ce qui concernait mon bonheur. Parce que la seule personne qui allait partager ma vie dorénavant était une personne qui ne pourrait que me rendre malheureux.

Je me levai et sans une parole prononcée, je pris le chemin de l'étage, lieu où seraient désormais nos chambres. J'avais choisi de ne pas partager la mienne, bien que je savais que j'allais devoir la quitter pour certaines… obligations. Le but premier de cette loi.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines depuis mon mariage et deux semaines où j'avais pu tenter d'oublier ce fait. Enfin, oublier était un bien grand mot, mais j'avais pu l'occulter facilement.<p>

Mais devant ce colis, déposé par un hibou du Ministère près de mon petit-déjeuner, je ne pouvais plus ignorer et faire comme si.

Je pouvais même sentir son regard sur ce même colis et je pouvais deviner ses pensées horrifiées, dégoûtées.

J'avais les mêmes au fond de moi. Les mêmes qui me donnaient envie de vomir sur cette table, en imaginant ce que j'allais devoir faire.

Faire avec cette personne.

Les mains tremblantes, je déballai ce paquet et vis une dizaine fioles. Une moitié avec un liquide carmin, et l'autre avec une couleur oscillant entre bleu et vert.

Déglutissant, je pris la lettre explicative et lus les propriétés de chaque potion. La rouge servait à aider à la conception, et l'autre à connaître si un enfant était en route ou pas. Nous devions prendre cette dernière deux semaines après l'essai.

Deux semaines de répit, deux semaines où je pourrais rester sous mes draps.

Sachant que la curiosité devait remplir ses pensées également, je tendis le parchemin et terminai de manger, avant de prendre la fuite dans ma serre, mon refuge.

Pourquoi ma vie était-elle devenue un cauchemar ?

* * *

><p>Je rentrais de ma soirée passée avec mes amis. Cela m'avait fait du bien de rire un peu, sortir de mon quotidien. Celui que je vivais si mal depuis quatre mois. Depuis que la réelle raison de cette loi qui m'avait « forcé » au mariage avait pris son sens.<p>

Depuis que toutes les deux semaines je sortais de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la sienne et faire cette chose devenue si facile à faire justement.

C'était toujours pareil. Selon ma fatigue, soit je pénétrais dans sa chambre et ne trainais pas avant de le préparer à me recevoir en douceur, n'ayant jamais eu des penchants de bourreau. Soit, et cela avait été une surprise pour lui, je me laissais faire en espérant secrètement que cela ne fonctionne pas.

Je n'avais pas envie de me trouver plus gros que je ne l'étais. J'avais perdu du poids depuis la guerre et j'avais peur de le reprendre en double si cette potion rouge fonctionnait.

Je devais avouer avec soulagement que si je faisais preuve de douceur, lui aussi. Je n'avais que peu souffert lors de ma première fois.

Nous restions, pendant l'acte, silencieux, ne faisant que bouger dans le corps de l'autre, sans lier nos regards.

Et cette nuit, cela faisait quinze jours depuis notre dernier essai. Je devrais donc retourner dans sa chambre et je n'avais pas envie de le faire, comme à chaque fois.

Mais je le devais. Sous peine de subir les sanctions du Ministère. Et je n'avais pas envie de faire un saut en prison, si court soit-il.

Je défis mes chaussures et sans attendre montai à l'étage pour me changer et prendre une douche. La soirée avait trainé en longueur et j'avais hâte de poser ma tête sur mon oreiller pour dormir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais d'abord aller le voir pour tenter une fois de plus.

Quand je fus en pyjama, je pris le chemin de sa chambre et entrai sans frapper. Il le savait bien de toute façon que j'allais venir ce soir. Il n'était pas idiot.

Une fois dans la pièce, je le vis, assis au bord de son lit. Il fixait une fiole dans ses mains, une fiole avec un liquide jaune.

Pas transparent, comme à chaque fois, mais jaune.

Jaune comme : positif.

Jaune comme « ne plus devoir faire cette chose ».

Pris par tout un tas d'émotions, j'allai m'asseoir moi aussi au bord du lit, et me mis à fixer également la fiole.

Alors nous y étions. Et c'était lui le porteur…

Le bruit des draps m'indiqua quelques minutes plus tard qu'il était parti se glisser sous sa couette. Je me levai donc et pris le chemin vers mon lit, qui m'accueillerait plus tôt en ce jour.

* * *

><p>La chaleur était présente depuis quelques jours et j'étais, comme depuis quelques temps, allongé dans l'herbe de mon jardin, regardant le ciel.<p>

Il était bleu, avec peu de nuages. Il faisait très bon pour un mois de mai.

Je décidai de fermer les yeux et de profiter du moment. Ensuite, j'irais certainement prendre soin de mes plantes.

Je ne travaillais pas, n'ayant pas besoin de le faire grâce à mon héritage et celui de mon mari. Les comptes étant communs, aucun de nous deux ne travaillaient de toute manière.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit était tombée et j'étais fatigué. Je prenais donc en ce moment le chemin vers ma chambre où je pourrais fermer l'œil.

Sur le trajet, je le croisai et vis son ventre plus que proéminent. Sa chemise lui collait atrocement, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés dû à la chaleur et ses pieds nus gonflés étaient le hic de sa tenue soignée malgré tout.

Devant lui, je restai muet et ne fis que regarder son corps déformé par une partie de moi. Mes yeux descendirent sur son ventre et comme rarement, j'eus l'envie de poser ma main sur ce dernier. Mais je ne le fis pas et sans un signe de politesse de ma part, je pris le chemin de ma chambre, endroit que je partageais seul.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne pouvais que regarder ce petit <em>_être, gigotant dans ce berceau près de mon lit. _

_Cette chose était vraiment sortie de mon corps ?_

_Ce bébé était-il vraiment de moi ?_

_Il était si… beau. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer ce corps minuscule._

_J'avais mis au monde ce petit être et je me sentais flatté à cette pensée._

_Je n'aurais pas cru être autant ému à sa vue, sachant que je n'avais __pas été heureux de l'avoir en moi, tout le long de la grossesse. J'avais déprimé plus d'une fois, lui en voulant, ainsi qu'__à__ son autre géniteur._

_Cet homme absent__, cette présence éloignée._

_Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ma situation. Il y avait pire que moi. Je le savais en lisant la Gazette du sorcier chaque matin. _

_Et maintenant, j'avais une fille. Une jolie petite fille, qui gazouillait en ce moment._

_Ma vie était merdique depuis la fin de la guerre, j'avais perdu mon père qui avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur et ma mère, elle, sauvée comme moi par Potter, avait quitté ce monde en se suicidant le lendemain de la mort de mon père. J'avais aussi dû ravaler mes objections et dû me marier avec un homme. _

_E__n plus de tout ça, j'avais dû subir des relations sexuelles avec ce même homme, moi, __hétérosexuel__._

_Et j'avais subi tout ça dans le silence. Je ne pensai__s__ même plus __pouvoir __parler, ne donnant aucun ordre aux elfes. Je faisais tout moi-même, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire._

_Mais tout était différent maintenant, j'avais une fille._

_Je souris__ et fermai les yeux._

* * *

><p>Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil tapait, l'herbe sentait bon.<p>

Une journée splendide pour le premier jour de l'été.

Et je les regardais, de loin. Je le regardais sourire et courir après Helena. Ma fille, notre fille.

Celle dont je ne m'occupais jamais, celle que je n'avais même pas prise dans mes bras une seule fois. Celle qui était la cause de la perte de mes amis, qui ne me comprenaient pas.

Mais comment pouvaient-ils me juger ?

Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas comprendre que je ne pouvais pas aimer cette enfant, bien qu'elle soit de mon sang ?

Eux avaient évité cette mascarade, étant en couple ou fiancés avant la mise en route de cette loi, mais moi non. Tout comme une centaine de sorciers de Sang-Pur.

Amer, je me redressai et bus une gorgée de ma limonade encore fraîche. J'entendis soudain un rire et en regardai la raison.

_Helena souriait et tentait de m'attraper, mais je reculai__s à chaque fois, l'invitant à marcher un peu plus. Elle était magnifique avec sa robe légère __vert __pastel, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux rieurs._

_Elle cria une fois de plus son mécontentement et tendit sa main vers moi. Je reculai encore et sa moue des plus irritée__s__, venant certainement de moi, me fit rire. Je n'attendis pas plus et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Je nous fis tomber dans l'herbe et la soulevai dans les airs. Elle rit de plus en plus et j'en fus heureux._

_Elle était mon bonheur dans cette situation, mon rayon de soleil. Et je ne savais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait malheur._

_J__e jouais depuis un petit moment avec Helena quand j'entendis un bruit… étrange. Comme si quelqu'un était près de nous. Je quittai le visage enfantin de la petite et tournai la tête sur la gauche, pour le voir… là._

_Il était debout à quelques pas de nous, le regard incertain._

_Je cessai immédiatement de faire voler la petite et me rassis. Elle commença en babiller et dire sans arrêt « papa » par ci, « papa » par là._

_Mais je ne pouvais plus faire attention à elle, trop choqué pour répondre._

_Londubat était là, maintenant assis sur l'herbe, nous regardant._

_Je déposai la petite à terre et elle se mit debout, me tenant les mains. Il ne lui fallut que quelques petites minutes d'observation pour s'avancer vers cet homme qui n'avait jamais fait attention à elle._

_Elle l'approchait comme elle le faisait pour les papillons et je restai interdit devant cet échange de regard entre eux._

Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait, mais l'entendre rire en courant de lui à moi remplissait mon cœur de joie, comme il était rare depuis ces années.

Je souriais quand elle venait me toucher, riant puis repartant illico dans ses bras.

Je jouais avec ma fille pour la première fois et je riais, comme avant tout ça.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi comme ça, avant que la petite ne se fatigue et s'endorme dans ses bras à lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours me regardant avec incompréhension et une sorte de crainte.

Moi, je les regardais, ou plutôt, la regardais comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis deux ans. Depuis sa naissance.

Je me rendais compte que je l'avais mise de côté alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette situation.

* * *

><p>Les invités venaient de partir et j'étais éreinté.<p>

Nous avions voulu, Draco et moi, fêter le cinquième anniversaire d'Helena et pour cela, nous avions invité tous nos amis.

Autant du côté de Draco, la liste avait été courte, autant de mon côté, elle avait été longue. Très longue.

Et les enfants de George avaient été infernaux.

Je soufflai et profitai que Draco et Helena fassent leur toilette pour me calmer.

Je m'assis, fermai les yeux et souris.

Ma vie avait changé depuis trois ans, depuis que j'avais commencé à accepter Helena, et ensuite Draco. Je devais d'ailleurs admettre qu'il était cultivé et très sympathique entre ses murs. Il n'était pas si froid et impossible à côtoyer. Et depuis quelques mois, nous nous affichions même en famille avec Helena.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que depuis notre mariage « forcé » il n'était pas sorti de ces murs ou si peu. Un peu comme moi, même si j'avais quand même rendu visite à mes amis plus souvent dans les débuts.

Ceux avec qui j'avais été en froid et qui, depuis mon acceptation d'Helena, étaient de nouveau dans ma vie.

Vie plus joyeuse et moins sombre.

Ma fille la rendait plus gaie, plus vivante, moins suicidaire. Bien que je n'avais jamais eu envie de le faire, je voulais malgré tout rejoindre ma famille dans l'au-delà.

À l'entente de voix se rapprochant, je m'assis plus convenablement et les vis bientôt entrer dans le salon. La princesse du jour avait enfilé son nouveau pyjama et dormait presque dans les bras de son père. Ils prirent place dans le canapé en face du mien et comme nous l'avions voulu plus tôt, Draco et moi offrirent nos cadeaux plus personnels à notre petit ange.

Une petite heure plus tard, et après quelques fous rires, j'étais dans mon lit et ne cessais de repenser à la réponse d'Helena à la question de Draco, pour savoir quel vœu elle avait fait en soufflant ses cinq bougies.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

Parce qu'un petit frère ou une petite sœur ne pouvait pas s'acheter au coin de la rue, et même s'acheter tout court.

* * *

><p><em>J'avais pris une bonne semaine pour réfléchir à comment demander à Neville. Et j'avais beau être sûr de moi, je n'en étais pas <em>_moins stressé. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'imagine des choses, bien qu'il savait que je faisais mon possible pour rendre heureuse notre fille._

_Ce petit être qui n'avait pas demandé de naître dans une telle situation._

_Et j'avais décidé de lui en parler ce soir, après avoir mis au lit ma petite puce. Enfin, petite__,__ petite… elle venait quand même d'avoir cinq ans. Elle n'était plus un bébé, bien que j'aurais eu envie qu'elle ne grandisse jamais._

_Bébé, elle avait toujours eu besoin de moi près d'elle, là__,__ quelquefois, j'avais l'impression de passer après ses poupées et coloriages. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Nous venions de fermer la porte et de dire__ une dernière fois bonne nuit à notre fille et je savais que c'était le bon moment. Je me retournai donc vers lui et lui demandai si on pouvait parler, quelques minutes._

_Son regard perçant me mit mal à l'aise, comme s'il savait déjà de quoi j'allai__s lui parler et qu'il s'amusait de moi. Et cela devait être le cas d'ailleurs._

_J'avais été mal à l'aise avec lui __ces __derniers jours._

_Je fus quand même heureux quand nous primes le chemin de la salle à manger. Une fois assis en face de lui, je n'y allai __pas par quatre chemins et lui demandai s'il voudrait bien entamer la conception d'un autre enfant._

J'avais vu venir sa demande comme un dragon au milieu d'un couloir, mais je comprenais.

Étais-je prêt à accepter ?

Je n'en savais rien. C'était si loin maintenant cette période où j'avais rejoint son lit tous les quinze jours.

Sans parler du sexe en lui-même, que je n'avais plus pratiqué de près ou de loin. J'avais vécu dans l'abstinence la plus totale et je ne savais vraiment pas si j'allais pouvoir… concevoir un autre enfant après tout ce temps.

Mais j'acceptai, sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences.

Draco me choqua en me disant que je pouvais le rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes pour commencer. Il avait l'air… content.

Comme un automate, je rejoignis ma chambre où je pris une douche rapide, ne voulant pas obliger Draco à sentir ma transpiration de la journée. J'enfilai ensuite mon pyjama et attendis, assis sur mon lit.

Je… j'avais peur.

Draco avait été la deuxième personne avec qui j'avais eu des relations sexuelles… et je n'avais pas aimé.

Mais j'aimais au jour d'aujourd'hui Helena. Et ça, c'était le point le plus important.

Tremblant et le ventre noué ainsi que le désir bien caché, je pris le chemin de sa chambre, chemin que je n'avais plus emprunté depuis très longtemps.

Je le vis, assis au bord du lit, la fiole en main. Quand il me vit, il l'a bue puis s'installa et écarta ses jambes.

Sa voix embarrassée, qui me demanda d'aller à l'essentiel, me démontra que l'émotion de contentement qu'il avait eue plus tôt était due au fait que j'avais accepté d'avoir un second enfant et non à une joie probable sur ce qui allait suivre.

Soufflant, je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et commençai à me dévêtir. Il en fit de même et quand nous fûmes nus… je me sentis perdu.

_Je pouvais comprendre et même ne pas lui en vouloir… mais j'aurai__s aimé qu'il ne stoppe pas tout en plein milieu, tout en restant au__-__dessus de moi._

_J'étais abaissé dans cette position et je commençais à me sentir au plus mal. Sans compter son souffle heurtant mon cou._

_Quand il me murmura qu'il n'y arrivait pas, j'eus envie de rire. Je pense que je m'en étais rendu compte par moi-même._

_Me sentant oppressé, je le repoussai et il se redressa sur ses mains, me surplombant toujours. Son regard croisa alors le mien et… et je n'aurais jamais dû croiser son regard dans cette position._

_Au tout début, quand nous avions dû avoir des relations de ce type, nous avions toujours tourné la tête, dégo__û__té et mal à l'aise._

_Mais là, je voyais ses yeux et il voyait les miens. Sans compter son souffle qui balayait maintenant mon visage._

_Mes doigts, tremblant__s__, agrippèrent les draps pour éviter de le toucher lui. Le sentir entre mes cuisses me rendait déjà assez diminué._

_Je voulais qu'il détourne son regard__, qu'il ne __voie__ pas mon désarroi et ma répugnance. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il puisse voir ma surprise et mon émoi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse voir en moi cette chose qui faisait que ma respiration s'était arrêtée._

_Je fermai les yeux à l'entente de mon prénom et secouai la tête. Je fus heureux quand je le sentis se retirer puis quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer._

_Je n'étais pas prêt à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il venait de se passer._

* * *

><p>J'étais vraiment à part.<p>

J'avais vécu avec lui pendant longtemps en l'ignorant et en le voyant à peine, me forçant à pratiquer le sexe avec lui pour concevoir un enfant. J'avais même quelquefois désiré qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

Et depuis quatre jours, je ne voyais que lui, n'entendais que lui, et… ne voulais que lui.

Depuis ce moment sur lui, cette image de lui qu'avait enregistrée mon cerveau, je ne voyais que cet homme, offert à moi. Timide, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants.

Je devenais fou, chaque nuit, à rêver de plus en plus à nous, continuant dans le désir et le plaisir.

Je devais faire quelque chose pour arranger les choses, pour tenter de stopper le flot de pensées interdites aux mineurs. Je devais partir prendre l'air. Je devais peut-être penser aussi à aller voir un psychomage.

Tout pour ne plus vouloir revenir en arrière et terminer ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à faire parce que j'avais eu la bêtise de me dire que c'était Draco sous moi et pas l'homme d'avant, cette présence forcée et ignorée.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il faisait nuit et j'arrivais à peine à ouvrir la porte, mes mains tremblant un peu trop. J'avais aussi envie de me vider la vessie, le trop plein de liquide bu dans cette auberge.

Après quelques insultes dites gentiment à cette porte qui ne voulait pas coopérer, je réussis enfin à passer ma clé dans la serrure et à ouvrir l'entrée de mon foyer.

Je pénétrai ensuite chez moi, sans faire trop de bruit. A peine avais-je fermé la porte et retiré mon manteau que je le vis, là, debout. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air pas content.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis comme un enfant prêt à se faire réprimander. Et ce fut le cas.

Il me dit, la voix hargneuse, que j'aurais dû être là pour coucher la petite qui s'était inquiétée, et de plus, que j'aurais pu prendre la peine de le prévenir. Que cette maison n'était pas un moulin et qu'Helena n'avait pas à subir ça, qu'elle avait pleuré en ayant peur que quelque chose me soit arrivé.

Je m'en voulus et fondis en larme sans comprendre.

Je restai ensuite là, seul, dans l'entrée, Draco étant parti se coucher et n'étant pas venu me prendre dans ses bras pour tarir mon chagrin.

Mes larmes coulèrent encore plus à cette constatation.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps et j'en avais déjà trop perdu.<em>

_Trois mois s'était passé depuis le premier essai et il n'était plus jamais venu dans ma chambre. Et il le devait, pour que je puisse tomber enceint._

_Helena était partie dormir chez une amie d'école et j'avais décidé d'attaquer. Si en dessous je me sentais mal, et voulant quand même subir la grossesse, je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution : prendre les __rênes__._

_Je bus la potion carmin et sortis de ma salle de bain__s__ privée pour aller le rejoindre. Arrivé devant sa porte, je ne pris pas le peine de me faire connaitre et ouvris. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur ce que je voyais et entendais en cet instant._

_Je le voyais, nu… se caressant cette partie si semblable à la mienne. Et mon prénom murmuré n'arrangeait rien._

_Trop __pris __dans ce qu'il faisait il ne me vit pas, je fis donc demi-tour et refermai la porte. Mon souffle était agité et mon cœur battait la chamade._

_Désirant oublier ce que je venais de voir et entendre, je pris le chemin de mon lit où avec beaucoup de mal, je trouvai le sommeil._

* * *

><p><em>C'était Noël et j'avais bon espoir que le cadeau d'Helena lui plaise.<em>

_Elle était dans un âge où j'avais du mal à la combler niveau cadeau et elle changeait constamment d'avis sur __ses __goûts. En même temps, elle avait eu neuf ans il y a quelques mois et si je me souvenais bien, à cet âge-là, je n'étais jamais content non plus._

_Je finis de manger le rôti aux figues cuisiné par Neville et notre fille, et espérai que cette soirée « en famille » allait bien se dérouler._

_Depuis une fameuse nuit, l'entente entre son père et moi était au plus mal. J'étais froid avec lui et lui, très défensif. La plupart du temps, on terminait nos soirées en s'insultant et en partant chacun de notre côté et ce devant notre fille, qui pleurait où hurlait elle-même qu'elle en avait assez._

_Mais je n'arrivais pas à cesser de lui en vouloir._

_Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à moi comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se masturber alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de lui. Et puis, moi aussi ma vie avait été gâchée par cette satanée loi. Et j'assumai__s__… la tête haute depuis la venue d'Helena._

_Lui, il se cachait et faisant ça dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais lui pardonner et encore moins lui dire._

_C'était__dégradant pour moi de lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas qu'il se touche en pensant à moi._

_N'ayant plus faim__ tout à coup, je déposai mes couverts et pris la conversation en court. Helena parlait sans cesse de ses amies et je l'écoutai__s__ toujours avec joie… sauf aujourd'hui._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je dansais avec ma fille, l'ayant prise dans mes bras. Elle__ était lourde mais elle me l'avait demandé si gentiment. _

_J'avais capitulé et j'étais là, dansant un slow avec la femme de ma vie. _

_Je souris et fermai les yeux pour profiter du moment. Rare__s__ étaient les fois où je pouvais danser, même avec ma fille. Et je me sentais un peu plus normal, comme si ma vie était mon choix et non __celui __d'une loi._

Je les regardais, beaux. Je les enviais, ou plutôt enviais Helena.

Je l'enviais de danser avec la personne que j'aimais. Pas comme j'avais aimé Luna, mais je l'aimais quand même un peu. Suffisamment pour être en colère contre lui de ne pas ressentir les mêmes choses pour moi, mais aussi pour me toucher le soir en pensant uniquement à lui.

Et je l'aimais suffisamment pour lui offrir le cadeau qui était sous le sapin. Celui que j'avais mûrement réfléchi. Celui qui me fendait le cœur mais qui… d'un autre côté me rendrait heureux. Heureux pour lui.

Seul moi pouvait lui offrir, de par mon statut. Et je l'avais fait. Le cœur lourd, les regrets présents… mais je l'avais fait.

La danse finie, l'horloge sonna ses douze coups et je me levai pour offrir mes cadeaux.

Helena aima beaucoup la collection de livres sur les sortilèges de la vie courante que je lui avais offerte et elle aima aussi la quasi-nouvelle garde-robe que Draco lui avait achetée.

Elle partit en courant quelques minutes et baisers plus tard dans sa chambre pour essayer ses habits et moi, je pris le paquet restant. C'était la première année que je lui offrais quelque chose et je vis clairement son air surpris sur le visage.

Et encore plus quand il ouvrit et découvrit mon présent. Mais pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ?

Les sept années étaient écoulées, un enfant était né et même si j'avais espéré garder un foyer uni pour notre fille, il était temps que je lui laisse sa liberté.

Le temps se suspendit et je le vis prendre les papiers du divorce en main. Je le vis les lire et cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il cherchait à affirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais au lieu de voir un air content face à mon geste, je vis son front se plisser. Puis tout alla très vite, il grogna et fonça sur moi, m'envoyant une droite magistrale et jeta ensuite les papiers déjà signés de ma part dans le feu de cheminée.

Après ça, il partit de la pièce, me laissant là, choqué par sa réaction.

_J'__enrageai__s__ !_

_Comment __avait-il pu me proposer un tel cadeau empoisonné ? _

_A__vait-il cru que je lui abandonnerai__s__ ma fille !_

_Je fulminai__s__ en tournant en rond dans ma chambre._

_J'avais soudain peur qu'il ne lance les démarches sans mon avis et j'étais sûr qu'il aurait gain de cause._

_Divorcer…_

_Je ne voulais pas le faire, j'avais ma fille, ma vie depuis si longtemps. Je n'avais pas de diplôme, pas de travail… juste mon héritage et la fortune des Malfoy, __couplée__à celle des Londubat._

_J'allai__s tout perdre, je le sentais._

_Ce salopard allait tout me prendre, sans regret._

_J'avais mal à la main et je ne savais plus quoi faire en cet instant. Cette marque sur mon bras me donnait beaucoup de difficulté__s__ pour avoir les mêmes droits que les combattants pour la lumière._

_A bout émotionnellement, je sentis les larmes de rage et de fatalité couler le long de mes joues._

_Que pouvais-je faire pour le faire changer d'avis ?_

_Après un temps interminable, je ne vis qu'une seule solution. Et j'étais prêt à accepter cette dernière._

_L'adrénaline et la colère encore en moi, je pris le chemin de sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, je défis mes vêtements et pris place dans le lit vide. Je m'y allongeai et attendis qu'il revienne pour lui offrir ce qu'il désirait venant de moi._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je me rév__eillai en sentant quelque chose me caresser. J'ouvris mes yeux et tombai sur son visage._

- Pourquoi es-tu là, nu ?

_Je serrai les mâchoire__s et répondis ensuite, le cœur lourd :_

_- Pour que tu ne veuilles plus divorcer._

_J'entendis sa respiration se bloquer et sa main, qui effleurait toujours mon bras, stoppa. _

_Le silence prit place et je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Tout se jouait maintenant. Soit il acceptait de rester marié avec moi, et __de ce fait me permettait de garder Helena, soit il m'enlevait le peu que j'avais._

_- J'ai voulu te faire plaisir Draco. Si tu ne souhaites pas divorcer, oublions._

_Son haleine __em__pestant l'alcool se fit sentir et je reculai la tête. Je remarquai ensuite sa joue un peu bleue et me rappelai du coup que je lui avais __asséné__._

- Pourquoi le fait que tu sois nu dans mon lit m'aurait fait changer d'avis sur le divorce ?

_Sa question me perturba et me mit mal à l'aise, une fois de plus__. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus à ses mots, car pris comme j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas son visage __s'__approcher __du __mien._

_Je sentis donc sa bouche se poser sur la mienne. Un geste que je n'avais plus reçu depuis des années…__ Un geste qui me chamboula et me rendit incapable de réagir._

* * *

><p>Mon regard était fixé sur l'aiguille qui avançait si lentement à mon goût. Il ne restait que deux petites minutes avant minuit, avant mon baiser.<p>

Celui que je voulais lui voler.

Comme quelques jours avant, celui de Noël. Comme ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'avais été idiot de me reculer ce soir-là, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. J'avais regretté mon geste une fois nos bouches loin l'une de l'autre.

Surtout que ça avait été l'éloignement qui l'avait fait réagir et quitter ma chambre au pas de course, comme si j'étais le Mage Noir revenu pour le punir.

Mais j'étais un ancien Gryffondor et ce soir, j'allais l'embrasser. Je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, dans l'unique but de me prouver à lui et à moi-même que j'étais conscient de mes actes.

- Bonne année mes papas chéris ! S'exclama Helena.

Je vis cette dernière sauter dans les bras de Draco, son père préféré. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas lui en vouloir, c'était lui qui avait été présent ses deux premières années, quand moi j'avais déserté mon rôle de père.

Ils se donnèrent un baiser rempli d'amour et d'émotion, puis, ma fille vint vers moi. Je m'abaissai pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et me souhaita une très bonne année. Elle se mit ensuite à rire et prit ma main. Elle me tira et m'amena à son père. Là, elle nous demanda de faire la paix.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui gris de Draco et souris, piteusement. Je le vis regarder notre fille, puis moi… et ainsi de suite deux à trois fois avant de ne regarder que moi.

C'était le moment, même si j'aurais préféré qu'Helena ne soit pas la cause première, je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'osais au moins espérer qu'il ne me repousserait pas trop brutalement, vu que notre fille était là, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Je me rapprochai de lui, et avant d'enfin poser ma bouche sur la sienne et surtout en ayant conscience de le faire, je me penchai vers lui et dis, d'une voix basse pour que seul lui entende :

- Draco Malfoy-Londubat, je vous aime.

Je pus très clairement entendre son hoquet de surprise face à ma déclaration. Mais je ne pouvais plus garder pour moi mes sentiments, pas depuis que j'avais enfin goûté à ses lèvres.

Sans me retenir, je posai ma bouche sur la peau de son cou et lentement, très lentement, lui laissant le temps de se reculer, je dirigeai mes lèvres vers les siennes. Au moment où elles se touchèrent, j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, ayant été convaincu que jamais je n'aurais pu le refaire.

Son regard était planté dans le mien et je sentis ses lèvres bouger timidement contre les miennes.

Notre premier vrai baiser débuta et tout ce qui m'entourait disparu.

Je sentis les papillons dans le ventre, mes doigts trembler, mon cœur tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique…

Tous mes sens étaient exacerbés et je me sentais vivant, heureux, complet. Ma langue quémanda vite l'entrée qui me fut accordée et la voix de notre fille nous félicitant ne fut qu'un murmure.

* * *

><p>Le temps avait fait les choses et bien que cela me paraissait avancer lentement, je pouvais enfin dire que Draco et moi formions un couple et ce, depuis sept semaines.<p>

Nous n'avions pas encore partagé un lit, Draco ne montrant aucune envie, mais mes baisers lui plaisaient de toute évidence, donc j'étais heureux.

Sans compter qu'Helena paraissait plus rayonnante qu'avant, maintenant que Draco et moi étions amoureux. Mes amis étaient contents pour moi, même s'ils m'avaient avoué que jamais ils n'auraient cru que mon mariage donnerait ça comme résultat, surtout en voyant ce qu'était devenu la majorité des autres mariages « forcés » avec cette loi, ils avaient déjà été surpris face à la « bonne entente ».

Tout à mes pensées, je n'entendis les pas derrière moi mais je sentis un bras entourer ma taille. Un souffle heurta ma nuque et mon prénom murmuré avec cette voix si nouvelle pour moi me fit fermer les yeux.

Bien vite sa bouche parsema mon cou de baisers et je ne tins pas longtemps avant de me retourner pour ravir ses lèvres, gourmand de lui comme je l'étais devenu depuis cette nouvelle année, prémices de mon bonheur conjugal.

L'absence de notre fille, partie en voyage pour le weekend avec sa classe, transforma le baiser passionné en quelque chose de plus, ce quelque chose que j'avais souhaité et cru impossible en ce jour.

Je me sentis serré, dévoré et adulé. La table derrière moi m'aida à ne pas tomber sous le coup de sa passion soudaine et je répondis bon joueur à cette étreinte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_J'étais toujours dans la même position, sur lui, et j'étais… comblé. J'avais eu du plaisir, il en avait ressenti et je me sentais bien._

_Mes yeux fixaient les siens, nos mains étaient toujours unies, nos doigts étroitement entrelacés. Mon souffle reprenait un rythme normal et j'étais sûr qu'en cet instant un sourire de bien__-__être était plaqué sur mon visage couvert de sueur._

_Puis__ le plaisir __ressenti __un peu avant s'estompa et le froid qui caressait ma peau nue me fit frissonner. Je quittai donc ma position actuelle et me faufilai sous les draps, Neville me suivant. Nous nous fîmes ensuite face, chacun placé sur le côté et nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus._

_Je venais de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec lui, et si peu de fois dans toute ma vie. Je venais d'être aimé et d'aimer, je venais de gémir son prénom._

_Le sien et pas un autre, et j'avais entendu le mien être murmuré avec désir, envie, plaisir et amour._

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, chamboulé que j'étais. J'avais vraiment cru que ma vie était voué__e à aimer ma fille et être aimé d'elle. J'avais vraiment cru que ma vie serait triste en profondeur._

_J'avais cru…_

- T'ai-je fait mal ?

_Me rendant compte qu'il pensait que les larmes traîtresses qui dévalaient mes joue__s étaient due__s__ à une douleur, je me rapprochai de lui et me blottis contre lui. Cet homme que j'avais tout d'abord ignoré, avant de me moquer de lui, âgé de mes onze ans. Puis les insultes et moqueries s'étaient accumulées pour l'ignorer de nouveau._

_J'avais, après la guerre, eu__ envie de le tuer pour être lié à moi… et là, je n'arrivai__s__ pas à comprendre pourquoi mon cœur me disait qu'il l'aimait._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru, dix ans plus tôt, que je serais amoureux d'un homme et encore moins de mon mari. _

_Mais les dix dernières années n'avaient fait que me prouver que j'avais pensé à tort._

_Le bonheur, c'était ma vie et non celle des autres__, celle que j'avais envié__e__ durant tout ce temps._

* * *

><p><strong>²<strong>** :** Après la guerre, _en latin se dit « Post bellum »_

**³**** :** Helena est un personnage de mon cru. Il m'appartient donc.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, cet Os NevilleDraco est publié. **_Il fait 22 pages et 7.056 mots._

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. **

**Dans l'espoir de recevoir une review avec votre avis, **_positif ou négatif_**, laissant une trace de votre lecture, et en vous remerciant d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os __republié corrigé le 14 juillet 2011_


End file.
